Boost to level 90
Boost to level 90 is a feature available to purchasers of the World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor expansion that allows a player to boost 1 character (per expansion license purchase) to level 90 along with a level, class, and spec set of gear. A boost to level 90 can also be done as a separate purchase, but is relatively high cost, so players who want to level the old fashioned way don't feel like that effort is under-valued. Thus, does not create any potential pay to win criticisms of the game with this feature, since you are not able to buy powerful weapons or gear. Overview :Note:Character Services (Transfer, Faction Change, etc...) won't be available to boosted characters until 72 hours after the boost. If you try to buy a service for a recently boosted character, you'll see Error 20078. After you get a Character Boost for your account, whether it's the boost included with Warlords of Draenor or through the World of Warcraft Shop, you'll see the option to boost a character when you log into the game and visit your character selection screen. The Level 90 Character Boost icon will appear near the top of your character list. When you click it, the game will walk you through boosting a character and choosing their talent specialization. Your character will be moved to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms in Pandaria and their action bar will be populated with the most essential skills for their class and spec. Your character's quest log will be cleared during the boost and any quest progress will be lost. When the boost is done processing, they will be ready to play immediately. Details :Note: Any gear the character already had will be moved to their bags. If there isn't enough space in their bags, their old gear will be mailed to them instead. For all characters of any level: *Starter 483 Item level spec-appropriate gear *Set of bags *Boost to level 90 *150 Gold *All classic zones explored on the map *Riding skills up to Artisan (up to 280% flying speed) and all regional riding skills up to Pandaria (Cold Weather Flying, Flight Master's License, etc.). *If your Battle.net account doesn't have any flying mounts, your boosted character will receive their faction's basic flying mount (gryphon for Alliance, wyvern for Horde). If character is level 60 or above: *All primary professions and First Aid are boosted to 600 *Secondary professions are not affected *Characters who receive a profession boost must learn recipes from a profession trainer in-game. *If the character doesn't have primary professions, they'll be given class-appropriate professions according to the table. Notes * Such things like may not be learned along with a boost. Media Images ;Preliminary UI from PTR Patch 5.4.7 build 17807 File:Level 90 Character Boost Step 1 PTR Patch 5.4.7 build 17807.jpg|Step 1 choose your character File:Level 90 Character Boost Step 2 PTR Patch 5.4.7 build 17807.jpg|Step 2 choose your specialization File:Level 90 Character Boost Step 3 Level Up PTR Patch 5.4.7 build 17807.jpg|Level Up! File:Level 90 Character Boost Step 3 Error PTR Patch 5.4.7 build 17807.jpg|Error on PTR File:Level 90 Character Boost Processing PTR Patch 5.4.7 build 17807.jpg|Stuck at processing with the direct from character chooser screen method Videos Warlords of Draenor Trailer Wish You Were Here World of Warcraft Character Boost Tutorial|(NA) Tutorial World of Warcraft Character Boost Tutorial (EU)|(EU) Tutorial Crash Course - Death Knight|Death Knight Crash Course - Druid|Druid Crash Course - Hunter|Hunter Crash Course - Mage|Mage Crash Course - Monk|Monk Crash Course - Paladin|Paladin Crash Course - Priest|Priest Crash Course - Rogue|Rogue Crash Course - Shaman|Shaman Crash Course - Warlock|Warlock Crash Course - Warrior|Warrior References See also * Boost to level 100 * Boost to level 110 External links ;Boost to level 90 purchase ;Warlords of Draenor pre-purchase Digital Deluxe Edition}} Digital Deluxe Edition}} ;Official support info ;Guides 2014/03/10 12:30 PM}} ;News Mar 11th 2014 3:00PM}} 2014/03/10 12:04 PM}} Feb 18th 2014 12:35PM}} Jan 28th 2014 8:00PM}} Jan 28th 2014 1:00PM}} 2014/01/28 12:40 AM}} Jan 28th 2014 11:00AM}} hu:Karakter Boost Category:Game terms Category:UI Category:Warlords of Draenor